The invention relates to a battery operated electronic watch. Such watches, especially a quartz-crystal wrist watch, have a watch mechanism with an electronic module, combined into a construction unit on a carrier of insulating material with a frequency standard and an electronic circuit for the time-keeping control of a watch drive with a subordinated hands-driving gear train which is disposed between a mechanism plate and at least one bridge.
Such a watch is known for example from German AS 21 31 476. The carrier is made of plastic, and is developed as a shaped piece provided with chambers. Within these chambers all electronic construction units, such as a quartz-crystal oscillator, a frequency adjusting arrangement, a temperature compensation device and an oscillator, frequency divider and driving circuit for the drive of an electromechanical converter are stored. The remaining construction units of the watch, namely the gear train and dial train, as well as a motor are disposed in the watch in the traditional manner.
Moreover, a watch mechanism has become known through German patent 19 01 961, in case of which an intermediate plate, which serves at the same time as a support for a few penetrating shafts during assembly is disposed between a mounting plate and a bridge.
Both arrangements mentioned above are based on the object of simplifying the mounting of very special individual parts of the watch or watch mechanism.
As compared to that, the object of the present invention is to provide an electronic watch the mechanism of which may be produced at less cost by saving or reducing hiterto necessary finishing, mounting and aligning operations.